


Headcanons

by whenpaincomes (mols)



Category: Band of Brothers, Band of Brothers RPF, Billions (TV), House M.D.
Genre: 19th Century, 90's AU, 90's Music, AU ideas, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen, List of headcanons, M/M, Modern Era, Some are very silly some are very fluffy others are interesting, Trans Male Character, World War I, fic ideas, headcanons, musicians au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 9,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/whenpaincomes
Summary: It's a bunch of headcanons I have and I don't trust tumblr to keep them there for me anymore.By the way, you can take any idea here as a prompt for a fic <3





	1. Spinters (Winters/Speirs) - Olympics AU

**Author's Note:**

> You can ignore it if you think I shouldn't post it here, but I'd really like to have easy access to my shit.

Now I had the most fluffy and a bit odd thought of Dick being an Olympic champion swimmer and Ron, a handball star and Ron getting used to steal Dick’s medals because compulsion™ but also keeping one or two with him all the time in his travel bag or back pocket so he can “be with Dick” as much as he wished to because they are always separated because of world championships (and they are  ~~almost~~  always the favourite ones, obviously) and he also kisses them before competitions and sometimes talks to himself as if he talked to Dick while holding the medal tight into his fist or against his chest like in a pray. When Dick finds out, he’s a bit startled out because he feels like Ron acts as if he were dead, but he loves Ron’s devotion anyway.


	2. Winnix - Marriage

9\. Their breath, upon seeing the other on their wedding day:

The real and only possible question is…how does it work exactly for each one of them? Because let’s be honest, both of them hold their breaths on their wedding day. OBVIOUSLY, but like Nix probably does it during the whole wedding and just releases his breath *totally* when they are already married and so Nix can relax a bit, because OMFG THAT’S A LOT TO HANDLE, A WHOLE LOT. Nix had married before but not to the love of his life, and SOBER, COMPLETELY SOBER. That’s nuts!!!!!!!!!!!! He just cannot stop overthinking and tapping his feet while he waits for Dick and his mother gets on his nerves, too, because she keeps trying to fix the tie. “IT’S PERRRFECT,MOM!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Like, just imagine a Nix having almost a panic attack, trying to breathe deeply between shallow breaths. POOR BABE!!!!!!

While Dick is a lot more discreet, he also holds his breath, especially when he catches sight of Lew on the altar, beautifully dressed in his formal black clothes with a big grin (of nervousness, and ofc, happiness) towards Dick. IDK WHY, but Nix is the one who stays on the altar and Dick is the one who comes to him, because-because it had happened like that in war (with the tank moment), so it’ll happen in the same way, for good memories and because Nix always come back to Dick after went to do some intelligence somewhere else (Nix probably plans the whole honeymoon, especially the expensive trip and their stay in an expensive and huge hotel bedroom with a huge pool) xD  
  


\-----

  
Nix reacting to his mom!! xD vvv

“’You’re marrying, Lewis, you’re marrying’. I know, mom, I know. That’s why I am going crazy here.”  ([source x](http://lightgamble.tumblr.com/post/159823991574/defying-gravity-103-might-be-the-trajectory))

//

Btw, I didn’t explain well why Nix was the one in the altar (my explanation was the sloppiest <O>), so I am gonna make a theory for that here.

So we all know that Nix isn’t much of an athlete or a field/nature kind of man, plus in the war he seemed to enjoy the most every moment he was let alone with his VAT and his other pretty much city related past-times (while Dick seemed to deeply wish to burn his typewriter down - and those damn papers attached to it to the point to wish to never see them again ever, he even tells Nix that before he is  ~~kicked~~  sent to Paris - with his own goddamn eyes), so of course we can imagine that Nix can try to persuade Dick, talking aloud just superficially about his motives to be one on the altar, waiting; talking about his no action personality, that Dick should be the one shining, that Dick had a better posture (and it’s true, Nix makes an odd angle walking lmao) and BLA BLA, trying to talk Dick into letting Nix being the one in the altar in any way he could think, plus he had been in the altar for the other two times he had been marrying his former partners, so why couldn’t he be the one on the altar this time? But truth is: Nix is not sure he’ll be able to walk /normally or at all/ when he get to see Dick waiting for him (or not, because he fears - oh, poor boy - that something can happen to stop him from being happy with the love of his life, because so many things had already stopped them - him - from being happy, together). Of course, Dick figures Nix’s reasons but doesn’t say anything, just agrees with Nix to do the way Nix prefers. Nix eventually imagines Dick knows all about his insecurities but Nix is pretty grateful nevertheless that Dick lets him have his time to accept and start believing in himself to the point to even hope for the future.

Btw, the planning still stands as something Nix would do  **entirely** , especially because Nix loves it and because he wants to give everything of the best to Dick (even when Dick says it’s not necessary or he doesn’t ask for anything but necessary). Also, Nix has a too good of a taste and he knows it (Dick also knows so why would he bother to question anything?) Besides Dick still hates paperwork and he dislikes too much societal contact. Dick is an introvert and that is something that will never change.


	3. Winnix as Hogwarts Teachers & Other ships

# Winnix as Hogwarts Teachers

So I was talking with [@trailsofpaper](https://tmblr.co/mnQmIqQiwEe13yixwQ2to2Q) about Winnix being the super duper judging couple of all time and then I started thinking about Winnix as teachers in Hogwarts, so here are the headcanons (+ a special presence of Sobel being the weirdest janitor of them all):

  * Dick starts Hogwarts as a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He is extremely skiful and attentive so he is really good at it. But then, as people start noticing how great he is, how intelligent and how much hard work he puts on his work, he is soon transfered to the Transfiguration chair. He is a little uncomfortable with the position, since he has always been pretty leaned to sports and combat, but he ends up loving how Transfiguration is specific and complex and works (and changes) with so many things from reality.
  * Nix is the kind of person that doesn’t make a request to be an animagus but he is anyway. Nix loves to imply it when Dick comes to be a professor speciliazed in the subject and Dick is always asking him to be more careful, although Dick enjoys when Lew comes to him between classes, especially during exams, and Dick caresses his little fur head under the table - Nix as an animal is a black cat, while Dick is a ginger with a big white belly. Nix is another teacher, of course, he is the Charm teacher. He loves to watch the new boys to burn their hair in the first year. But he also loves to see them getting control over their power.
  * Eugene Roe, for example, is a really quiet boy but he has incredable control over his power. He doesn’t take much time to do things smoothly and Babe (Heffron) is always opened mouth, looking at the things Roe does. Eugene at some point notices and blushes but Babe is really supportive of Roe so Eugene ends up smiling back to a grinning Babe, clasping hands for him. Nix is sure that they are gonna be a couple, but just some years after that because of them are too naive to understand they like each other since day one.
  * Dick and Nix bounded first over Sobel, who was the DADA first teacher and he was awful, because he thought that if the kids knew the bad things on their skin, they wouldn’t try to be some kind of bad, like Voldemort. So Dick and Nix bounded together as young teachers making their final papers and talked to the kids to know what they could do for them to get rid of Sobel, or at least that Sink saw that he was a mess. At the end, Sinks realizes it and takes Dick in his place.
  * Sobel gets to be janitor and starts hating Dick with the passion of 2000 suns. Nix finds it amusing, because the guy looks a lot like a crazy old lady that doesn’t make sense anymore, rambling in the corridors but Dick finds it pretty depressing. A lot of times Sobel comes to them with kids in his hands, talking about how they needed to be punished for it and for that and Dick and Nix mostly just glares to each other and say Sobel kids don’t work with physical punishment.
  * Sobel keeps hating them with the time, but Dick and Nix start feeling sorry for him, because the guy was looking even more and more crazy with the time. Of course, that Sobel won’t stop being that kind of religious person that seems to foreseeing the end of the world each second of his life, so everybody doesn’t know how to react to him, although Nix can’t stop laughing at the times things get too absurd, while Dick tries to make him stop but he can’t stop himself.
  * Penkala, Skip and Muck, of course, were the kids that exploded Nix’s class in first year and made Nix buy some kind of insurance for every primary class because he didn’t want to arrange his class all the time it really happened to never be forget - they sure are not forget, they are kind of treated as older kids after that, although Penkala is still unsure if it was funny or not because it was scary. Malarkey and Muck find it funny, especially Nix’s face. Nix finds funny in private, but just in private.
  * In the Winterball, of course Dick and Nix get their belts tangled, because it does and they act like Hagrid and that other giant. They look a lot like a shy couple, especially when all the kids can’t shut the fuck up about them and they getting entangled by their belts. Ron, the new DADA, offers cheers with a grin to them every time things like that happen and Carwood slaps him just a little. He feels second hand embarassement for one of his best friends, Dick.
  * Carwood and Ron are together too and Dick and Nix know that because Dick is always in Carwood’s Herbology class, using some of Carwood’s resources. Dick loves nature as much as Carwood, but Dick loves even more because it reminds him home, where they would use a lot of those resources. Well, at least his mom, Dick is a half-blood - while Nix is from a really notorious noble witch family. Dick loves his father a lot too, and he knows how to use both knowledges.



# Winnix as Hogwarts teachers pt.2

So I was talking with [@trailsofpaper](https://tmblr.co/mnQmIqQiwEe13yixwQ2to2Q) about Winnix being the super duper judging couple of all time and then I started thinking about Winnix as teachers in Hogwarts, so here are the headcanons (+ a special presence of Sobel being the weirdest janitor of them all):

  * Dick is Talbert’s supervisor and when he finishes Hogwarts, he does some teaching course to do what Dick does in the future. Talbert is no push over but he loves the subject Dick teaches (ok, he has a minor crush on his teacher but nothing to worry about)
  * Dick hangs out a lot with Bull in the forbidden forest, bull is the magical creatures teacher. He had been 7th student not much time ago, so he is younger than dick. Still, they love to talk about creatures and take care of the creatures together. Dick could teach it, but he prefers it as a hobbie, it also reminds him too much of home and so he gets homesick easily.
  * Dick and Nix just meet after Hogwarts, so they just get to know each other when they are teachers. And so by then, Nix knows all these nice places to go with the MAGIC BOY/GIRL and he calls Dick in a date after months thinking and joking about doing so and it happens in a distant restaurant/bar in Hogsmeade so they can be by themselves - still they find Ron and Carwood there, going out from the place, holding hands by the fingertips.
  * But they just kiss on the back way to Hogwarts, under a stone stair in one of the school’s tourrets. Nix pulls Dick to him under the stairs and they kiss. Dick remembers till these days how his toes curled when he was kissed by Nix for the first time, with such a passion.
  * Buck, Harry, Dick, Nix and Lip were headschools. Nix has no idea why he was chosen though, at least he had more time w his crush (who could have been Dick and then thinking about it he damns the destiny).
  * Buck, Dick and Ron were also captains of Quidditch’s teams.
  * Btw Buck teaches flying and always calls Dick for a game.
  * Nix doesnt like Buck and so he doesnt like Buck calling his boyfriend to something all the fucking time they met.
  * Nix gives private lessons to an ADHD Luz who needs to improve his grades and impress his crush Lip but then he meets Toye; at first it’s hard because Luz doesn’t stop making puns and Nix tries his best not to indulge.
  * Ron and Nix drink together when Lip and Dick are too busy trying to help kids that stayed at Hogwarts during vacation.
  * Ron and Lip met when Ron took something (he didn’t know) that made him high as a kite and so he went to Lip and Harry (potions teacher and Nix’s second best friend) for some solution. Nix couldn’t think of a more funny story. Though he was designed the babysitter, he felt bertrayed.



 


	4. Bobby x Seb (Billions/House Crossover)

# Sebby Headcanons

  * THEY LOVE EACH OTHER
  * UNTIL THEY START
  * HAVING HATE FOR EACH OTHER AS WELL
  * At some point, Bobby is shown to be a doctor, so I will take it as a medician. Seb is a doctor, too so they could have been together at college. College sweethearts and all. Gonna save the planet with our hands and our sweat and our blood if it’s necessary.
  * Then, Bobby decides he wants to have a good life and gain money.
  * Before, though, they can have this conversation (and Bobby would never say it at the time), Seb decides he is going to Africa to help poor kids and other people with TB. He asks for Seb to go with him, but Bobby doesn’t want to go.
  * THEY BREAK UP.
  * They disappeared from each other’s lives until Seb comes back and realizes Bobby is a fucking snob, rich guy who is a criminal as well.
  * Seb starts hating him.
  * Especially because for Bobby’s kids' age, Lara and he probably were together in college. Back when Seb was with Bobby, as well.
  * They meet again.
  * They have hate sex and they can’t stop insult each other.
  * Especially Seb because Seb wasn’t the most selfish one, has never been.
  * They still love each other too.
  * So they keep seeing each other through the years.
  * It’s an addiction.
  * It’s love.
  * It’s hate and aversion.
  * It’s all together.
  * Still, Bobby loves and takes pride on Seb’s decisions. He feels that his love is righteous and has a reasoning behind it. Seb really cares about the people he helps and Bobby cannot ignore that.
  * Seb at some point sees that Bobby is not all that he had thought he was (for good and for bad). He sees his a man, not a demon or a psychopata. But he doesn’t know if he can repair them. As before.




	5. Romian Headcanons

Romian Headcanons

THEY HAVE A DOG  
ACTUALLY RON HAS A DOG  
BUT IT TURNS TO BE THEIR DOG AT THE END  
AND HIS NAME IS ROGERS (I don’t make the rules, it was @mrblackweasley idea and I love Rogers to death)  
Ron is a quiet charming guy  
while Damian is a LOUD and theatrical charming guy, who u fear is gonna steal ur girlfriend (or boyfriend - WHO KNOWSSS)  
from both of them, Ron is the one who seems more with his former character (Lew)  
although Damian has his really SALTY (angry as hell) moments that probably would surprise Dick Winters himself  
DAMIAN IS SUPER TOUCHING, HE LIKES TO PUT HIS LONG FINGERS TO WORK  
While ROn likes to watch him from the distance (in public) with a secretive smile  
Ron is the one that initiate make out sessions because…HAVE U EVER SEEN HIM IN THE MOVIES W THE LADIES???????????  
Still Damian is the one that leaves more marks on Ron’s body, specially hikes under the jaw and sometimes inside the thighes  
and nail scratches on Ron’s back  
Ron is super sweet but super lowkey about that  
Damian is even lower key when he is really emotional  
Damian likes to chant erotic poetric on bed to Ron who is eating, appreciating Dam’s naked body and eloquency (why not)  
Damian forgets he is him when he is reading  
Ron thinks that it is funny as hell  
When Damian travels a lot, Ron gets a little annoyed and tries his hard to not keep sending him messages or phone calls  
Dam thinks Ron should move to London sometimes, so they could see more each other  
They both know Dam can’t sit his ass over a place for more than a week  
Dam loves sports and is always doing stuff  
Ron prefers to watch  
Although he likes some more lowkey sports


	6. Dick Headcanons

Tbh I love to think Dick is someone that can be raw and passionate but at the same time lovely and affectionate. I don’t think he would bottom all that much and I think Lewis is one of the few people (or the only) he would let command him in a D/s game. I love possessive Dick, though, I just think he has peaks of it sometimes and it makes him even morer hotter and passionate. Slow Handjobs are my choose for Dick, he likes to watch his partner getting off, although I don’t think he would be able to let Lew’s lips if it were Lewis. Nix loves blowjobs but I think he likes it better A WHOLE LOT when people come to him and just suck him enthusiastically. I know a lot of people see Nix as bottom but I like to think he would or just top or switch at the very least, Idk why, he just has a charming that I think could lead people to want to give their asses/pussies to him, like…yeah. I cannot talk about Speirs and Lip much, but for real, I think Speirs is a fucking detail-oriented when he is in love, he would never let the opportunity to adore his lover as he would adore his favourite stole stuff. Plus, Nix loves to eat out, I am sure. uwu


	7. Easy's CO as teachers

# Easy Company’s COs as teachers I had already had.

  * Dick Winters is the sweet literature teacher. He never increases his voice towards anyone. He never gets really mad, I mean, not if you don’t try to fuck up with his kids, because if you do, the guy will turn into a lion or a bear. Not screaming tho, just being really assertive and taking the command and then taking his kids to get what they deserve. He is usually very loved and people talk about him with affection. Dick can not be always the teacher to be chosen as the friend/favourite teacher but he is really well remembered. Well liked by other teachers too, mainly Nix who walks with him all the time. Nobody knows why until they are married.


  * Lewis Nixon is the history teacher that probably will make some really snarky comments and he is not always smiling. Like, when he smiles he does it beautifully and some people want to cry, like Dick at some point, but he is not the one you are gonna see smiling all the time, despite him being really funny and inspiration sometimes, because the guy knows his stuff and you wanted to have an older friend like him, that, you know you could talk about more serious stuff and all, and drink something stronger than beer. Also, well liked by other teachers but not as well seen as Dick, because Dick is the jesus.


  * Ronald Speirs is probably the geography teacher that will NEVER EVER SMILE. Maybe like, two times in an year. He is really someone you don’t want to piss. You don’t even want to be noticed by him sometimes, because he can really shot glares that look like murderer analysis, like if you should die or not. However he is the kind of guy though that you want to impress, at the same time; he has the knowledge and end up having favourites but like, he never really plays favourites, he just has them. Even the other teachers had doubts about him at some point but the man was really well respected in all times.


  * Buck Compton is the chemistry/physics teacher that will make you laugh so so so much that you probably will not remember the matter when you get to make your exams to pass through to next year. You will gonna be ‘fuck, i am fucked’. But you will keep loving him forever because the man made your mornings a better time of the day to live. He is gonna be the friend teacher you had always dreamt about. Tho, you will never see a sadder face in your life and you’ll think about stab yourself because of it. Some teachers think he is too lenient and he doesn’t give a fuck.


  * Harry Welsh is or a philosophy or a math teacher. Like you will keep hating math for the rest of your life but you are still gonna remember that cute smol teacher that blushed sometimes when people talked about the gossips that he was so in love with his fiance that even the teachers were sick of his talking - about her. Or the philosophy teacher that is gonna make you think about everything in other different point views and who are gonna rkt the kids that think it’s funny to be prejudiced with other people’s cultures. Welsh is…how can’t someone hate him? Look at his face. It’s all on his face!


  * And at the end, the monitor: Carwood Lipton. The guy was mathematic’s monitor but ended up being Speirs’ assistant and then he became a teacher after some years. He is like the sweet teacher that girls will think they should be allowed to hug him but no, it won’t happen, ok? He is very polite and nice for a long time, that’s all people know about him for a time. Then when he develops a crush on Speirs, people start noticing that the guy blushed lots too and was a fucking romantic. The promising boy that everybody pushes to make carrier because too good for this world.




	8. Winnix - College AU

ALL I NEED TO  **WINNIX! COLLEGE AU**  IS DICK AND NIX SITTING TOGETHER IN PUBLIC WITH THEIR FRIENDS AND NIX, LIKE, JUST LAYS DOWN ON DICK’S LAP AND THEN PASSES TO PLAY W DICK’S GRANDPA OLD DOG TAGS ON DICK’S NECK AND DICK KEEPS LIKE RUNNING HIS FINGERS ON LEW’S HAIR WHILE THEY CHAT U KNOW THINGS OF LIFE AND THEY ARE PRETTY MUCH THAT COUPLE IN THE GROUP OF FRIENDS WHO WERE THERE SINCE ALWAYS SO EVERYBODY IS PRETTY MUCH COMFORTABLE W THEM BEING LIKE THAT. + AND EVERYTIME THEY FIGHT IS A FUCKING EVENT AND THE GROUP QUITE OF BREAK IN TWO PARTS FOR NOT PASS THE FIGHT TO EVERYBODY.


	9. Nix's Headcanons

  * I don’t think Nix wasn’t loved for his family, his family’s lifestyle, though, was kind of toxic and it made him distance himself from his family what was one of the reasons he would volunteer for the paratroopers division


  * Nix is a pansexual guy who sees gender but doesn’t give a shit about it, because he likes both feminine and masculine biological characteristics


  * Nix’s best friend in his first childhood was a dog and he never overcame that his parents give it away without talk to him


  * Nix would be the kind of father that would teach his son or daughter to play drums at 1 am and Dick would have to warn them that its time to sleep


  * About Dick, Nix would like to be big spoon sometimes just to curl over Dick and put his chin on Dick’s neck almost as a cat, rubbing his cold nose on Dick’s cheek looking for heat and to show his appreaciation.


  * Nix would cry over his marriage with Dick because he can’t believe still.


  * Lew likes to sleep in hammocks with Dick during the hotest summer days.


  * Nix probably would have a cousin who he would hang out and piss his family as shit and he would never get tired of hanging out with her/him just to make them angry


  * Nix has a kink with Dick using his military uniform, Dick doesn’t know how he never realized it and how Nix never said anything or acted strangely in public with him.


  * Nix is a jealous motherfucker and would not like to see Dick and Speirs hanging out that much in the last patrl.


  * Lew would have Harry as his partner of crime and they would probably do something to annoy and cheer Dick up once in a while.


  * Harry is Lew’s best friend in the war and would be probbably the one who would have to listen to Lew’s problems when Dick wasnt avaibale.


  * Buck and Nix didnt get along so well during the war, but at least they get their shit together at Winnix marriage.


  * Lew and Speirs complaining a lot about kind and serious men together, mostly when drunk.


  * Lew and Speirs would probably make good partners in poker.



 

\---

 

  * **2-4 songs that are probably on their iPod -** Oh, Gosh, if Nix were a brazilian guy, he would love some things from the 80s, like Cazuza, mainly Cazuza (this buddy knows how an exaggerated person can feel), but I don’t think he would just slip out to everybody he likes Cazuza.   
Anyway, from America…before the 50s? That’s a tough question.  
I don’t know names from before the 50s, so I will talk about something newer (since it is about an Ipod For Pete’s sakes). Hmm, maybe Kashmir from Led Zeppilin, but not for the lyrics, but for the instrumental; Should I stay or should I go by The Clash. I don’t know really, but I think he would be between these kinds of music.  
  

  * **the one place they sometimes end up falling asleep — where they’re not supposed to -** IN HIS OFFICE AND I AM PRETTY SURE OF THAT lmao, not because he is too drunk, but because he gets bored and sleepy frequently after a time there and he just can’t stop bothering Dick or someone else, texting to them, like Harry or even Speirs who just replies, after a time of this day schedule, with complainings about how much he - Nix - complains to him. LOL


  * **the game they’d _destroy_  everyone else at - **I would say that he destroys everybody in some game of strategy since he was a INTELIGENT OFFICER Ù.Ú but thennnn…I remembered a thing: Dick is his best friends and he doesn’t talk a lot, but they understand each other a lot, soo…why not a game where u need to discover what people is thinking or something from their faces and reactions? So, yeah, poker and detetive (I don’t know if people from other countries know that, but its a game where there are a killer, a detetive and victims and nobody knows who is who and the detetive must find the killer and the killer kills his victims with a blink, I love it :~) Anyway, he would win so badly on these that everybody would be a bit “why I will play if he will win anyway” but, well, everybody loves to be with happy!Nix, so they would play anyway.



Bonus: He would play “I never ever” and he would be the only one to remember the other’s dirty secrets, because he knows how to drink. lol

  * **the emoticon they’d use most often**  - 8D


  * **what they act like when they haven’t had enough sleep**  - he would nod a lot. He would not listen and would kiss Dick’s face a lot and say how much he loved him…because he needs someone to feel sorry for him and give him a bed or something like that. At war, he would be just grumpy and quiet, looking at the view, waiting for that DAMNED day finished.


  * **their preferred hot beverage on really cold nights. or mornings. or whenever.**  Hot Chocolate or coffee probably. Anything besides these two would not be so inviting to him.


  * **how they like to comfort/care for themselves when they’re in a slump**  Everybody knows how he does: he drinks most of the times. After a time and with a lot of help, he can stop doing it, but he would need Dick and his friends to keep not doing it. And then, maybe, he would look for Dick and would ask him to be with him at their bed, curling around each other, listening to each other’s breathes.


  * **what they wanted to be when they grew up**  - He would like to be a spy or a guy like Indiana Jones, because he always was looking for adventure and treasures…but then, when his parents introduced him to the society, he started to want to know less about people, even though he was still a curious kid…so he grew up, wanted to know about things and people without to do much and be with people a lot, not with people like their rich family anyway…I really don’t know, but I think it is like this.   
  

  * **their favorite kind of weather**  - Like everybody in Easy, Nix hates winter, he hates it a lot and when he is upset with Dick, he even reminds himself that winters were there, on Dick’s last name as well, a lot of winters which was a funny scene, because Dick was nothing like winter and Nix knew this and knew more when he was complaining internally about him so he always ending up laughing a lot and calling Dick for the last name to annoying him…But the question is other: spring. Yeah, I think he likes spring, even more because of Austria which was really REALLY good after all, the pain, the cold, the deaths…And It was the first time of him with Dick, first time of everything between these two: kisses, hugs, sleeping together and then…yeah, sex.


  * **thoughts on their singing voice (decent? terrible? soprano? alto?)**  
I think Nix can sing, but not so much, u know? Maybe he can do better when it is in a quiet voice and it would be kind of husky and sweet, nice to hear, but not something to go to The Voice or something.


  * **how/what they like to draw or doodle -** I think he would draw some portraits sometimes maybe, when he doesnt have nobody to annoy when he is in the office and he is the mood to do something. He would be good in draw, but too lazy to be the best - even when what he did was really good sometimes. He would have a soft trace but when in a bad mood, he would repeat some lines over lines because he is clearly upset and he always learnt that he can show it and his parents just noticed it when he was emphatic.




	10. Dick's headcanons

Dick headcanons:

  * Jealous!Dick is dry af, he would just throw a lot of bad stares at u when he knows that he can be jealous; but when he isn’t sure if he could or he knows he probaby couldn’t, he just keeps quiet MORE QUITE THAN USUAL THO, not even raising his eyes to u
  * Dick is seemed as the usual good/serious/right side of his relationship with Nix, what the others don’t know is that sometimes he is the one saying and doing things he probably shouldn’t and it makes Nix laugh every time Dick prouves that he isn’t  _that right_ every time
  * DICK EATS FRUITS WHILE READING ON THE BED WHEN NIX ISN’T LOOKING, he always complaints about Nix eating and dirting the mattress with food but he has this secret pleasure
  * Dick likes to sleep outside the house when the summer comes, Nix doesn’t always agree to go sleep with him, but he ends up going because he can’t stop himself and the starts are beautiful is this side of the country
  * Dick usually doesn’t walk around shirtless at home, but he sure does walk barefoot even in the winter
  * Dick doesn’t always sneak hands under Nix’s clothes while doing some domestic/serious stuff but sometimes he feels like doing it and when he does he never startles Nix so much that he doesn’t answer the caress with a grin
  * DICK IS MORE SENSUAL THAN SEXY U HEAR ME
  * Dick is never too slow or too fast in anything, or most of the times, he knows how to measure anything he does, tho it doesn’t turn him mechanical
  * DICK IS POLITE but not always with his sudden impulses




	11. Another Winnix - College AU

#PLSSSSSS#OMG#just imagine dick and nix#dick being an exchange s#student on new york and he is just YAY studying and being really curious and a bit amazed with the city and all#and then he meets lewis#like they WERE NOT SUPPOSED TO MEET#but like Nix is just skipping class or doing shit instead of studying and he likes runs over dick#which is a country sunshine and he looks at him like OMG MAN U ARE SO BEAUTIFUL#and then ok#they talk and dick treats him so kindly and empathetic that Nix is HEY GONNA STAY HER W YA OK#AND Dick is pretty ok with it#and then they are in the grass#nix is doing nothing besides being laid down on the grass watching the sky with sunglasses#and dick is studying and man he is so dedicated and then dick just#that man seems so…interesting? he seems a bit older than he should#but his smile is so beautiful and his eyes are so playful#he has something sad but alive inside him#and  dick is jusT HEY NIX DO YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT#and they start studYING TOGETHER#LEWIS NIXON STUDYING FOR REAL#BC NOT EVEN REALIZING IT BECAUSE ITS FUN FOR THE FIRST TIME IN MONTHS#and he and dick like are always together studying chatting and#after a long night studying for exams and all#nix says goodbye kissing dick and dick is so amazed again#and nix just flews away#and then they become lovers#like passionately ones even tho dick is shy and doesnt PDA as much as he would like and man they are having some many things that they#dont really go to their houses and make out or just cuddle#they just pass the day enrolled in each other’s while studying and waiting stuff (by @theonlythingilookuptoisthesky) #and then they need to separe because dick is going home and nix is just heart broken poor guy and then they talk to each other all the time over the internet and by phone and nix is lounging so much, while nix is louder about it tho dick just bottoms up everything and man i cant decide who suffers more in their separation adn then they meet again and kiss and happy end.


	12. Winnix's affection Headcanons

Nix wrapping Dick into his arms while taking a shower in tough days.

Dick always accepting Nix on his lap when Nix is having a hard time on work and/or with his parents.

Nix resting his hand on Dick’s hand to reassure him of something while taking a coffee and looking at Dick’s eyes with a warm look.

Dick kissing Nix on his shoulder after a nightmare about war, death and suffirement. And then Dick picking his hand to hold it over Nixs heart and at last kissing it.

Nix holding Dick’s hand over the redheads waist when they are in public. Dick softly brushing his chin on Nixs shoulder when they are not at home, but Dick needs to touch Nix who is near him.

Nix apologizing for something coming slowly towards Dick’s back and resting his chin on Dick’s shoulder, kissing him softly after poking Dick with his nose. 

Dick grabbing Nix’s shirt after got really worried about him. When it’s Nix’s fault and he didnt pass through a lot, Dick looses it slowly. But when Nix passes through a really bad situation, Dick pulls Nix to a hug and sometimes cries a little bit. 

Dick holds Nix by his nape when he is worried or wants to protect Nix while hugging. Nix just covers Dick with his body as a bear, a cold nose on Dick’s nape.


	13. 90s Nix's Headcanons

Wouldn’t it? Like, I can see so well Lewis going through a ‘rebel phase’ and using all those simple, artificial worn out clothes as a way to differentiate him from his parents and their surpassed - richy christian people - values. He would honestly, in my mind, experience the punk scene at its full, because he doesn’t know the other side and he wants so desperately a way out of his parents' circle. And then this AU, oh gosh, it would be fantastic, typical, but fucking awesome!

Ps: I was listening to Green Day, I am relistening their songs and I just imagined an young Lewis Nixon running away from home, at least for the day, with his checked shirt on and the all star and the jeans pants, while he furiously went to any place that he could better call home than the place where he used to live under the name of home, which did not ever make sense to him, at all. Although I headcanon sometimes his mother as someone who even loves Lewis, but in a degree that can be obssessive.


	14. XIX Century Poet Dick

 

**19th century AU**  - tuberculous!Winters and nurse!Nix in

“who would believe you could start being happy again as you meet someone who could die soon?”

_~~oh my~~ _

poet Dick and musician Nix hanging out at Winters’ room, because Dick is too weak to go outside, but at some point Lewis starts taking Dick to take sunbaths on the outside of the farm and they have their first date there as Nix sees Dick getting rouge and smiling fully again

 

\---

 

Nix could bullshit his way through Medical school to just get his dad out of his ass and then, he may lose all his money after dad's death and because they weren't very close. and then he tries to live by being some kind of nurse or apothecary


	15. Winnix - Musicians AU + Trans man Dick

# Winnix AU

  * Winnix AU with **transboy**!Winters with a long half-shaved haircut, thick orange or black glasses teaching erudite music and Nix being a **tenor** in a opera. <3
  * Dick having tattoos with quotes in latin.
  * Nix playing latin/greek tragedies.
  * Nix and Dick having a good time with each other without talking, just watching the other work with their parts in shows. 
  * Nix catching Dick teaching children the first few lessons about music and sound and finding that the cutest thing ever. Dick is so calm and patient, that he wished he had learnt music with him.
  * Dick coming to Nix’s debut.
  * Nix catching him in the crowd and after holding a long and mysterious stare at Dick for a minute, his widenes into a smirk and then a grin at Dick, who blushes profouously.
  * Nix asking for an interview with Dick through a commum colleague.
  * Dick blushing as people realize Dick has received a valentine/a date.
  * Nix and Dick being awfully amazing to children.
  * Dick and Nix having children and teaching them things in the most fun ways.
  * During sunday afternoons, Dick and Nix laid on bed listening to love-pop songs for taking a time for routine.
  * Nix makes his reads with Dick on bed. Dick makes Nix blushing as he keeps watching Nix with utterly pride.
  * Nix having a hard time to not drink and Dick helping him in all the stressful moments.
  * Nix angrily answering anybody who keeps misgendering Dick.
  * Nix always asserting Dick is a beautiful man every time Dick feels a little weird about his body and how people see him.




	16. Winnix - Red Band Society AU

_Red Band Society AU - First Part._

  * **Dick Winters**  (Leo Roth) and  **Lewis Nixon**  (Emma Chota)



_Dick Winters is a teenager boy who used to play soccer at school. He used to have a dream: going to college and there he’d become a professional player, but…But the cancer came and he had to give up on one of his legs and probably on his career. Either way, Dick didn’t stop being a leader, neither being someone who would try to help others and help them to feel better, even though they were in a hospital, their home. On the other hand, there’s this boy called Lewis Nixon. Lewis wasn’t a good student and neither liked sports. His party was parties. He liked to live life in the fast lane, drinks, drugs and sex, that is, almost sex, drugs and rock’n roll. However, his lifestyle was suddenly stopped by a liver diseases, not related to his bad habits but they would have to be rethought as the diseases developts. Dick and Nix then meet each other at the hospital. Two people who would never meet or talk out of those walls, with time, fall in love with each other while stuck in a hospital together. Differente views on life, though, lead them to a breaking up and so they try to move on from there, maybe they could live without loving each other or maybe…Dick still loves Nix and Nix still loves Dick, but Nix’s just so angry, so angry to work their differences. While Dick seems perfectly ok, since everybody loves him and he has a great and supportive family; Lewis has a hard time to deal with own problems and his distant family._


	17. Webgott - Courtroom AU

webgott courtroom AU with liebgott as the prosecutor and webster as the defense lawyer; they detest each other because they think that they, each one of them, are in the correct side of the law, but what they didn’t expect was for starting flirting in the courtroom and make out after this session


	18. Winnix AU - German and Russian Officers

Just imagine Winnix…Did u imagine?

So…Imagine Winters and Nix as a German and a Russia Captains dancing slowly together in the Christmas armistice in a bar.

They can be together just for that night and what makes everything worst is that its playing “Você (You)” from Tim Maia and this song tells “Suddenly the waiting pain ends up and love came in….You are more than I know, U are more than I thought, u are everything to me….Don’t go…I will die of missing” and they cannot be apathy of it and Nix is almost crying and he doesn’t care, but Dick is just holding everything up, his cheeks still moving unwittingly because he is trying so hard to get his shit together and Nix is just with his head resting on Dick’s shoulder.

Then when Dick went out without say good bye, going out from the window bathroom. Nix gets himself alone in a empty bar, drinking something as he listened to “I have to learn to be alone” from Tim Maia as well, which tells “oh, if I could make u undertand, that without ur love I cant live…that we two without u, just remains me.”

[Você](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DUbfc7gTH7vo&t=OWY5MDhkY2ZhMTNiYzkwOTE3Mzc5NDRkOWE1MjUyN2NiMDliYzcwZCxYZG1zVFZ5aA%3D%3D&b=t%3Ak7-6WV-xezHHKf9k814jjQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fsaudadesdevoce.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F107253388024%2Fjust-imagine-winnixdid-u-imagine-soimagine&m=1) - Tim Maia / [Preciso aprender a ser só](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DZRtAJ4gMaqs&t=MDk3ZjQyZWE2ODZiN2UyOGMxYmVmY2FiNDllZGI4OTUxOWQzMzk4OCxYZG1zVFZ5aA%3D%3D&b=t%3Ak7-6WV-xezHHKf9k814jjQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fsaudadesdevoce.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F107253388024%2Fjust-imagine-winnixdid-u-imagine-soimagine&m=1) - Tim Maia


	19. Luzspeirs (Speirs/Luz) Headcanons

# Luzspeirs headcanons

‘Cause ofc I needed to do headcanons for one of my OTPs:

  * Anyway, ofc Ron loves George’s jokes and humor, although he barely twists his lips when they are around the men/not alone by themselves; he needs to keep his reputation intact, but of George’s humor amuses him, maybe even too much.
  * When Ron starts showing interest, George isn’t really all that open because Ron has a reputation and he feels a bit frightened by him, like everybody does. Plus, Ron is that kind of quiet lover that goes wild with passion, needless to say, George goes speechless when he gets to /see/ Ron being romantically passionate.
  * When it happens for them to be together in that way, even for a moment, George melts (he thinks that his brain melts as well because he can’t think straight). He’s breathless, speechless and all kind of less because Ron is like a storm that comes from nowhere and puts down every little thing standing up.
  * Ron loves the effect, but he also loves-hates how George gets used to him and he starts being snarky to him, too. That is, he doesn’t not want George to be comfortable around him and be himself, it just takes him out of his comfort zone so he doesn’t know what to do.
  * At last, of course, George becomes Ron’s comfort zone and he loves to be able to just help Ron out of his problems, or migraines, by taking care of him in silence. Like, by brushing his hair while listening to his short rants - mostly Ron just keeps grimacing and bottling up.



**Extra headcanons:**

Headcanon of the day: George tried once to wake up Ron with back kisses…he didn’t know what feral being he had woken up.

Like, how Luz can make Ron show a different side of himself and also how Ron can end up seeing the other side of the happy, loud, funny guy of the E Company? How Ron can be intrigued by such a light-hearted darling in the middle of the war and fall in love with Luz's smile? Although he always thought he didn't like extrovert guys all that much? Teasing Luz teasing Ron in his office or on in bed? Because as much as Luz doesn't want to die, he loves to bring a smile to those stubborn lips.


	20. Wintersroe (Winters/Roe) Headcanons

# WintersRoe

Since it has been always coming up in my dash, let’s consider them as a couple,

  * The comfy dads, they would be the loveliest parents ever. Calm, honest, quiet, respectful still not less passionate; they would be so lovely to look at, always together, being nice to each other and theirs kids and they would never fighting in front of the others or in front of the kids.
  * Dick and Eugene are two ~~stubborn shits, ok,~~  stubborn cinammom rolls and they would have a really hard time to make each other’s mind when both are committed to their own opinions and those opinions are about a really serious subject
  * Dick would be the one who would take care of Eugene because Eugene takes care of everybody else and thus he forgets to take care of himself
  * Eugene is the one who Dick will listen when the redhead think he is the only one right, tho things still aren’t working while he still thinks he is right
  * Eugene mostly likes to stay at home and read a book or watch some movie, Dick likes those things too but he likes to be outside as much as he likes that
  * Nix and Harry are the people who more show up to see them, though Dick and Eugene receive lots of letters from Easy
  * Babe and Guarnere sometimes show up too
  * As much as they love each other, Dick and Eugene like to have a time to be alone without the other…ending up with the other showing up and hugging from behind
  * Eugene always smiles when he sees Dick waiting for him after a day of work. He didn’t use to smile lots, but Dick wasn’t used to do it either.
  * Dick likes to work on things, Eugene likes to cook and that way they work.
  * Gene and Dick weren’t always a couple, before then, it came Nix and Babe. Not that they were Dick’s or Gene’s significant others, but the other thought they were.
  * Dick had admitted his love for Eugene in Bastogne, when he thought Eugene was falling for Heffron.
  * Dick and Eugene had a moment in the church in Ardennes. They had a lil moment there, nothing big. But still they don’t like to associate the church and their romance.
  * Eugene liked Dick since Toccoa, he doesn’t know if he already felt what he feels for Dick today.
  * The major doesn’t know when he start noticing Eugene differently, but he doesn’t remember a time they didn’t look after each other
  * Dick and Eugene spoon at night and make sex in the mornings.
  * Eugene are mostly too tired at his first years as a doctor but he gets well after a time and then its his time to control Dick’s work times, because the man doesn’t know when to stop either.




	21. Buck/Luz - Childhood friends AU

Band of Brothers AU in which Buck and Luz are childhood best friends who terrorizes their neighborhood with pranks and gamblings; who as well end up falling in love with each other, while discovering physical and romantic atracttion, and realizing it in the middle of a fake fight in which laughters become gaspes and then stares and finally naive and sloppy kisses.

 


	22. Winnix - Domestic Shenanigans

  * I love to think that even though Dick thinks that make out over the kitchen is not appropriate, he would still get stuck there with Nix into his arms. It would be such a domestic scene with building up steam as Nix turns Dick aroud to kiss him and Dick is kinda surprise but inside so satisfied that leaves Nix starts something until it gets out of hand and even him cannot stop things to make a way to the bedroom or just stop. Nix and Dick all slow and strong touches, breath in their scents and warming each other skins. Saliva, sweat and precome warm between each other. Eyes closed, all the other senses take control. Skin on Skin. Body against body. Touches talking and making sensual dances.
  * Do you know what I like to imagine about Dick and Nix? I like to imagine them in an wagon on the subway, in a really late hour while coming back from work or from a visitation to some relative. They are really really tired and so they are quieter than usual, but there is this cute lil thing, you know? The thing about one of them so tired that would kind of rest on the other shoulders while the other just…would wrap him aside, resting his on chin or head on the other’s head. That thing about animal/cat partners which curl around each other to sleep, taking care of the other even in that moment of rest.




	23. Yet Another Winnix (& Winters/Roe) - College AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Nix fall in love while Dick was dating Roe.

Now I have a daily fanfic that I play on my head every night and it has became a fucking fic because every night there is a new chapter of the story.

So the story is basicly: Roe and Winters were highschool sweethearts who followed each other to the medical school. And everything was really fine, until Dick Winters meets Lewis Nixon and finds himself having more classes with Lew than with Roe.

And then, things get a little complicated. Because Lewis falls in love with Dick and Dick falls in love back, but Dick loves or thinks that he still loves Roe and Nix believes in the same thing so they just…live, pining for their best friends.

But one day, Dick just sees that his relationship with Roe isnt the same, that he thinks too much on Nix and he thinks that the right thing to do is broke up with Roe, even though he doesnt know Lewis’ feelings. And it doenst matter, because he is a good person, he is not gonna lie about his feelings.

What he didnt expect was to get into Lewis’ arms so fast and they end up on Dicks or Lewis’ bed and they make love twice and almost more if they didnt have so many shit to do. And then, the next day, they go to college by bus and they are sappy and Dick wants to hide their relationship to not hurt Roes feelings. But he just cannot stop Lewis and himself to touch him and he smiles and kisses and Roe SEES IT, but they didnt know he had seen it.

So they are just there, being sappy and in love and Lewis carries Dicks books because Dick is such a Hermione Granger and Lewis such a Ron Weasley. And then they part, because Dick is gonna start a research with a teacher in another departament. And when he sees he would lose his stand bus, he sees Roe helping him and he feels like, fuck. Because he knows Roe knows and he wants to defend himself but he cant, because he would be late.

And when Dick comes back to the classes, the teachers love him so much that they make a summary just for him because Lewis Nixon had asked after being called out for talking in class. And then Harry and Nix start talking through papers because reasons. And Harry screams when Nix tells him about him and Dick and the teacher stops praising Dick for his ‘excellent question’ to ask what the fuck is going on with Welsh and Welsh just ‘I had just been warned that the mother of my friend died…’ and the professor is suddendly oh and Nix is laughing so hardly internally that he starts crying. Lol

And then they go outside to talk stuff and everybody is looking at Dick weird in the corridors and Harry is all THEY KNOW and Dick is like they know what? And it reminds him of Eugene, but Harry was talking about him and Nix.

And then to get things rights, the three go outside and they talk but someone passes through the blushes, like Guarnere, and listens wrong that Harry and Dick are envolved and Guarnere is very protective of Eugene and Dick is like I dont have time for this, and the professor is like, Dick DICK DICKKK! And I don’t know what happens next.

Ps: I couldnt stop imagening Dick and the others with Hogwarts clothes lol

 

\---

 

Thoughts on Canon Winnix (& Wintersroe)

I feel like shipping roe x winters each day more but I cannot see Nix there, outside, looking at them getting together and being happy.  ~~this is so so sad~~

So I start thinking in an AU-headcanon in which Dick would have some kind of relationship with Eugene in the first days/months of war and Nix would be just ‘well, that’s life, I have a wife and I don’t deserve Dick so…well, fuck it’

But then, after a time, Dick and Nix would finally get together at some point in which Dick would realize his love-passion towards Lewis and this would open up to Winters too and Eugene would be probably with Babe at this point or something.

HAPPY END FOR EVERYONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think Dick cheated on Gene but it still hurts them two because they feel like it was the same (to date someone right after breaking up)


	24. Winnix AUs/scenes - Ideas

In my current RP, doctor!Dick and paramedic!Nix are dating and they have an young patient called Dereck that has Dick and Nix as his Steve Rogers and Tony Stark - because Nix gave the boy a McDonald’s Happy Meal without warning Dick!!!!!!! cause the boy needed to eat and /hospital food is bad/ and Dick ends up understanding ofc (they tho discuss the boy’s feeding) - and so they act like the kid’s parents a lot, even more because Nix saved him and Dick is his current doctor and the boy cannot go back ‘home’. He trusts Dick and Nix much more than anyone else and I think all this is beautiful as fuck. And, Oh, God, Nix dreaming of them married adopting little Dereck!!!!!!!! The fluff is consuming my soul. (Done with S.W.)

 

~

 

I want Dick Winters and Lewis Nixon to marry on the beach in Chicago! With, like, Dick’s parents and Easy’s CO Team of Points as the only guests. I wanna cover them with my happy tears as I cry over them while I give them their rings. I’ll prob be the most emotional person ever, crying more than anybody else, even the brooms themselves. LIKE, MY BABIES ARE MARRYING!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEY ARE GOING OUT HOME!!!!!!!!!! THEY ARE ADULTS NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!MARRIED ADULTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!THEY’LL HAVE THEIR OWN FAMILY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I’ll miss them. *takes a tissue from someone*

 


	25. Speirs & Nix - Best Bros

What about Nix and Speirs as rock fans and then, when Dick or Harry doesn’t like the band(s) or has no time to go with their best friend to see them, Lewis goes with Speirs and then after a time, they get to always go together to these events. They talk just a little at first, just about the shows and the songs, but after a time, they get to the point of complaining about EVERYTHING they have problems with to each other and so they, like, get really friends. And when, like, Nix and Dick fight, Speirs is like ‘Idk man, I like you both, tho nowadays I talk more with you and I feel like I know your pain, Lip is, like, exactly the same’. And when they want something, they team up - if it’s a thing for the group - while at the same time that they will always like no having the heart to not listening to Dick and Lip. Even though, if they really want to do shit, they will. Dick will have to listen to the neighbors complaining. Imagine NIX AND SPEIRS TEAMING UP TO DO SHIT. Like, HELL ON EARTH!


	26. Random Winnix's Hcs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think it was Kuns who asked me these...

**Headcanon D: unrealistic, but I will disregard canon about it because I reject canon reality and substitute my own.**  
  
The whole “young lady” bs from Aldbourne was a coverup for Lew to meet Dick in Paris and have a -little- time for themselves. Or it was Nixon’s coverup to come to Paris to meet Dick and (maaaaaybe) show him his feelings.  
  
**Headcanon C: heart-crushing and awful, but fun to inflict on friends**  
  
Dick feels Lew’s absence the hardest in his life back at Nixon Nitration. Not that Lew goes away on trips or anything and thus simply disappears. What actually happens is that Lew doesn’t seem to care about anything anymore, not even himself (or Dick, for that matter). He doesn’t show up much at Dick’s office nor seems to look for him during lunchtime. When Dick talks to him, Lew doesn’t seem the same man that he had once lived with during the war, he feels distant and  _too_  apathetic. They don’t seem to have so much content to chat with each other anymore. Lew seems too distant and Dick doesn’t feel like he can do anything about it. This is what leads Dick to give up on trying to make it work, for them to work (live) “together”. Having Nix close to him like that wasn’t doing well to Dick’s health, mental health. He kind even gets to feel quite depressed at the situation until he finds Ethel.

I have a special EVIL liking for imagining poor Dick passing entire dinners and nights alone, by himself in full silence while Nix is nowhere to be seen, even though they could have been in a romance of sorts. Like, Dick literally waiting for Nix...


End file.
